The Calm After The Storm
by queendraconis
Summary: Based on Dalton by the amazingly talented CP Coulter. A Twan  Tweedles/Han  fic. Han is super stressed and it takes a certain identical pair to restore his calm.


Tweedles/Han

Post episode 23. I figured that Han would feel a little lost out in the fair, and even though he had his laptop I bet he missed his massive setup. This little fic came out of the idea that Han locked himself in his room after the fair because he felt like he had missed an entire day of work/monitoring/gaming/marathons (whatever it is that Han does) and submerged himself into everything so much that he over exhausted himself and almost burnt out (something which I have fist hand knowledge of. *cough* TUMBLR).

Han looked at the screens in front of him and watched as the Tweedles, complete with Cheshire smiles, made their way to the upper level of Windsor. He knew they were coming to him before they even made the turn into his corridor. He sighed and resumed what he was doing before; monitoring the suspicious new Hanover that was lurking around Stuart. He watched as the questionable character hovered in a shaded area around the back of Stuart house. As Han zoomed in to get a closer look he could see that he was just stood staring at something inside the house, and after a few moments he turned and walked away with what Han thought looked like a smile.

Outside the door the twins shared a brief look that said something along the lines of 'something is _definitely_ wrong with Han' before clearly speaking their name to the microphone that they knew was located to the top right side of the door, and looking into the camera that they knew was on the left.

The twins reflected upon the fact that they had heard nothing from Han all day as they waited for the door to move aside. Although this was usual for the rest of the house, the twins usually heard from Han at least two or three times throughout the day. So when Han hadn't spoken a word to anyone before the evening, the Tweedles went in search of their beloved Caterpillar.

Han heard the door close behind them but kept his eyes focused on the screen in front of him that was currently running several online RPGs, as well as all the Dalton surveillance. He only looked up when he felt a head rest on his right shoulder. He sighed quietly when a hand intertwined itself in his; pulling his arm away from the keyboard. He felt another head rest itself on his left shoulder and an arm wrap itself around his waist.

"Why are you here?" Han asked quietly, staring into space

"Because you're stressed" Evan said softly as he stroked Han's hair

"And tense" Ethan said just as softly

"And we knew something was wrong"

"Because we haven't heard anything from you all day"

"And we always hear something from you"

"So we were a little worried"

"So, what's wrong dearest Caterpillar?"

"I don't know" Han spoke quietly "I'm just...exhausted"

"Then maybe" Ethan said as he softly brushed his lips against Han's hair

"You should sleep" Evan finished

"No. I can't. I have things I need to do" Han spoke in little more than a whisper.

"Like what?" Ethan whispered and Han shivered a little as he felt his breath travel down his neck.

"Like watch over everything. Like make sure Windsor doesn't burn. Again. Like make sure Dwight doesn't go overboard with his purification and blow up the electricals. Again. Like make sure there isn't anything potentially fatal in Reed's path that he can fall over and almost break his neck. Again. Like make sure the Stuarts aren't plotting our demise. Again. And there's something wrong in Hanover, and I need to watch it" Han said at such a velocity that anyone would have trouble keeping up. The twins, however, had no problem.

"Everything is fine" Evan murmured as he pressed soft kisses onto Han's neck

"Nothing is burning" Ethan spoke as his lips trailed kisses over Han's shoulder. This was their way of fixing everything; they would take care of him. Every time Han overworked himself the twins would come and make him feel better. They always made him feel better.

"Dwight is in his room"

"Supernatural marathon"

"So he won't be causing any destruction"

"Reed is with Shane"

"So there's no chance he'll hurt himself"

"Stuart is Stuart"

"But we can ignore them for tonight"

"And as for Hanover"

"Put it out of your mind"

"Throw it all the way out"

"And just forget" Evan whispered as his lips hovered above Han's ear. He kissed his head as Han placed his hands upon each of the arms that were wrapped in a vice-like grip around his waist, in an almost possessive action.

"And as for the assignment that is due for tomorrow"

"That in your tiredness you forgot about"

"Don't worry, dearest Caterpillar"

"We did it for you" they both reassured

"Thank you" Han whispered with a smile on his face. They knew exactly how to make him okay again. They always knew.

"You're welcome" the twins said in unison as they kissed the top of Han's head.

"But you really should sleep"

"Now" Evan commanded, his voice never straying over a whisper

The twins shared a look before they picked up a sleepy caterpillar and carried him to his bed, laying him down gently in the middle before climbing in at either side of him. As they pressed against him; each twin moulded exactly to Han's body and arms wrapped tightly around his waist, Han made a mental note to exhaust himself more often in future. This was definitely worth the stress and exhaustion.

"Goodnight Evan, Ethan" Han said as he yawned a little and enclosed his arms around them; forcing them even closer.

"Goodnight Han" they smiled. "We love you, our Caterpillar"

"And I love you, my Brightmans"


End file.
